1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven three-wheeled vehicle for transporting at least one person and also material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Inner-city traffic suffers worldwide from the problem of notorious traffic jams due to excessive volumes of traffic and insufficient parking space. Since private transport is the most convenient for the user and also permits the transportation of objects at the same time, it is by far the most popular mode. Many people prefer private transport to public transport such as trains, trams and buses, even though they are obliged to spend a lot of time in traffic jams and looking for a place to park. The traffic situation in an existing road network is alleviated to some degree by compact cars for inner-city traffic, as developed and to some extent already launched by various car manufacturers. One conventional parking space can accommodate two such compact vehicles, which would double the parking space capacity if the traffic consisted solely of such compact vehicles.
Another alternative means of private transport is two-wheeled vehicles, ranging from bicycles to bicycles with an auxiliary motor, motorcycles, mopeds and scooters through to powerful motorbikes. But although all these two-wheeled vehicles are far narrower than two-track vehicles and also require very much less parking space, they are hardly suitable for use in bad weather. In the rain the driver unavoidably ends up more or less soaked through and in very cold weather the use of two-wheeled vehicles is unpleasant and not without risk to one's health. Driving on snow is also extremely dangerous. To protect himself or herself more effectively from the weather and also to be better protected in case of a fall, drivers of two-wheeled vehicles often wear special clothing, while drivers of motorized two-wheeled vehicles also wear a crash-helmet. And yet changing clothes and wearing a helmet is not particularly convenient. For example, anyone who travels to work daily has to get changed at his place of work, i.e. take off the leather suit before then putting on e.g. a suit. Wearing a helmet creates hairstyle problems for ladies and an elegant trouser suit or a skirt is impossible to wear underneath a leather suit. Hence the driver has to get changed before and after every journey. It is therefore evident that motorized two-wheeled vehicles are hardly suitable for everyone for a trip to the shops, the concert or even just for a normal evening out for a meal in a restaurant. And the simultaneous transportation of objects is limited to a degree on two-wheeled vehicles. To counteract these problems various city-mobiles in the form of very small three or four-wheeled vehicles with a cabin or a proper body have already been launched. These vehicles are often powered by a battery-driven electric motor which makes them quiet and emission-free to operate. The disadvantage lies in the often unsatisfactory engine power and in the limited radius of action. Furthermore, a heating system is often lacking for winter use. Motor-driven scooters with cabins used to be popular for one to two persons. But these vehicles had a similar track width to a small car and were equipped with a rear engine and rear drive, which left only a limited amount of storage space.